Qual é a sua escolha?
by Natii
Summary: Entre o amor e a dor qual você escolheria, entre a felicidade e o poder qual você escolheria, entre a alegria e a tristeza qual você escolheria? Ele escolheu o caminho que mudou sua vida para sempre...


**Resumo: **Entre o amor e a dor qual você escolheria, entre a felicidade e o poder qual você escolheria, entre a alegria e a tristeza qual você escolheria? Ele escolheu o caminho que mudou sua vida para sempre...

**Qual é a sua escolha?**

-

-

-

**Tema:** I Don't Want To Miss a Thing – Aerosmith

-

-

-

Estava ali sentando novamente observando o pôr-do-sol, irônico, não? Estar ali no mesmo lugar aonde ela estava a tempos atrás fazendo uma das coisas que mais amava fazer, observa o pôr-do-sol e o nascer da tão esperada noite.

As noites aonde que eram tão esperando por ambos, eram momentos mágicos de amor e ternura e muito prazer mesmo sendo poucas horas era a hora mais esperada do dia.

Porque ele tinha que fazer aquilo e jogar tudo por ar? Como pode ser tão egoísta e pensar só em si mesmo e em seu próprio prazer.

Prazer da carne, outra Ironia que fez se juntar a ela, mais acabou acontecendo o pior agora o coração dele só tinha um pensamento, ela.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**

(Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar)

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

(Ver o seu sorriso enquanto dorme)

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping**

(Enquanto você está longe e sonhando)

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**

(Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce rendição)

**could stay lost in this moment forever**

(Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre)

**Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

(Todo momento que eu passo com você é um momento que eu valorizo)

Suspira cansado, aqueles pensamentos novamente entrando em sua mente, era difícil de acreditar, passou seis anos e ele ainda não havia esquecido dela.

- Algum problema, Mestre Shion? Pergunta um dos soldados de plantão naquele dia.

- Não é nada, vá cuide de seus afazeres! Fala o mestre do santuário fazendo um movimento com a mão que significava que ele não dava importância.

- Sim, senhor! DIsse o soldado saindo as pressas da sala do trono, aonde Shion estava no momento, o Mestre do Santuário, revivido por Athena suspira pesadamente pensava como a vida havia lhe mostrado coisas que ele acreditava que não existam.

Levantado-se ele segue ate uma janela, grande e bem decorada na qual se encontrava naquele local, estava quase anoitecendo 'Ela amava tanto a noite!' Ele pensa suspirando, era uma saudades que batia em sue peito e fazia arder.

**I don´t wanna close my eyes**

(Não quero fechar meus olhos)

**I don´t wanna fall asleep**

(Não quero pegar no sono)

**'Cause I´d miss you, babe**

(Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby)

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**

(E eu não quero perder nada)

**´Cause even when I dream of you**

(Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você)

**The sweetest dream will never do**

(O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente)

**I´d still miss you, babe**

(E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby)

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**

(E eu não quero perder nada)

- Aléxia...! Ele suspira, era aquele nome que atormentava suas noites, lembrava daquela pele morena e quente daqueles olhos cinzas e aqueles cabelos negros cacheados e longos, como eram lindos lembrava muito bem do dia que os viu pela primeira vez.

**Flash Back.**

Era um dia quente de verão, ele estava sentando em seu trono observando alguns soldados entrarem.

- Mestre, aqui estão as novas empregadas de sua mansão! Ele falava trazendo para a frente do grande mestre varias meninas, todas iguais, sem sal, sem nexo, mais algo o chamou atenção uma moça meio escondida os olhos fortes e independentes ao contrário das outras meninas ela não havia abaixado a cabeça para ele.

Shion olhou pela mascará e deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Você ai do fundo, venha ate aqui! Ele ordena a menina apenas o olha nos olhos e cegue em sua direção. - Como se chama? Pergunta frio.

- Aléxia! Ela fala num fôlego só, Shion apenas se levanta de seu trono e a circula observando cada detalhe de seu corpo.

- Hum, é muito corajosa por entrar em minha sala como se fosse alguém importante e continuar agindo assim! Ele fala observando as reações dela.

- Você por alguma acaso é alguém importante? Ela fala sem medo e sem olhar para os lados apenas para frente, todos da sala arregalaram os olhos pela ousadia da moça.

- Ousada! Ele sussurra.

Fim do Flash Back.

- Ousada! Shion sussurra e sorri a melhor palavra para descrevê-la naquele momento.

**Lying close to you Feeling your heart beating**

(Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater)

**And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming**

(E imaginando o que você está sonhando)

**Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing**

(Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo)

**Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together**

(Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos)

**And I just wanna stay with you**

(Eu só quero ficar com você)

**In this moment forever, forever and ever**

(Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre)

É faiza muito tempo que ele havia conhecido a mulher de sua vida, mesmo em estranhas circunstâncias, sabia que ela mudará sua vida, e mudou, até na hora de sua morte seu maior pensamento foi _'Vou abandoná-la, ela precisa de mim...!_' Mesmo assim não foi o suficiente para continuar fazer ele continuar vivo.

Grossas lágrimas caíram dos olhos de Shion, se fosse mais forte mais corajoso mais homem... Aquilo não teria acontecido.

- Não teria! Agora as lágrimas caiam sobre seus olhos como se fossem duas cascatas, era um fraco, um fraco sem coração que desperdiçou o verdadeiro amor agora sofria lágrimas de sangue.

Era difícil de ver as coisas ruins que já fizemos na vida, mais o que era vida agora que ela não fazia mais parte de sua vida, ela era sua vida e tudo que existia ela completava.

**Flash Back.**

Fazia vários meses que a nova empregada havia chegado no Santuário mesmo assim Shion sempre ficava de olho nela, sim não tinha como negra, tudo nela o chamava atenção, os longos cabelos a pele morena, os olhos cinza, os seios fartos a cintura fina, seu jeito de andar e de falar e sua maneira rebelde, forte e independente de ser.

Era difícil de acreditar mais pela primeira vez estava realmente desejando uma mulher de corpo e alma desejava aquela moça de cabelos encaracolados.

Shion andava pelos corredores quando encontra Aléxia limpando uma das estatuas daquele enorme local.

- O que deseja? Ela pergunta olhando nos olhos de Shion que apenas a olha e sorri.

- Siga-me! Alexia não disse nada apenas o segui até uma sala com pouco iluminação e meio escondida das outras portas do templo, Shion entra e leva Aléixa com ele a moça nada via só viu o mestre trancado a porta, Shion estava atrás de Alexia que estava de costas para ele, o Mestre do Santuário retira sua mascara e a coloca em cima de uma estante que estava ao lado dele e de surpresa abraça Alexia por trás e começa a beijar seu pescoço.

- O que esta fazendo? Ela pergunta se assustando e virando para ficar frente a frente com ele, ficou abismada vendo como ele era belo e interessante, ela fica ruborizada quando ele sorri e da um rápido Celinho nela;

- Uma coisa que nos dois queríamos muito fazer! Ele fala passando a mão no rosto dele, depois dando um beijo ardente que foi rapidamente correspondido.

Fim do Flash Back.

- Tão diferente...! Ele fala lembrando da primeira vez que ficaram juntos.

**I don´t wanna close my eyes**

(Não quero perder um sorriso)

**I don´t wanna fall asleep**

(Não quero perder um beijo)

**´Cause I´d miss you, babe And I don´t wanna miss a thing**

(Bom, eu só quero ficar com você)

**´Cause even when I dream of you**

(Aqui com você, apenas assim)

**The sweetest dream will never do**

(Eu só quero te abraçar forte)

**I´d still miss you, babe**

(Sentir seu coração perto do meu)

**And I don´t wanna miss a thing**

(E ficar aqui neste momento)

Shion suspirava cansado que noite linda, cheia de estrelas, bem era tudo o que ele precisava de uma noite linda como aquela para fazer ele esquecer os pensamentos antigos sobre ela e as coisas que ela fazia lembrar da vida a dois do amor deles, mais isso é tão passado como ele ainda se lembra.

Como esquecer, aquele sorriso lindo, aquele jeito rebelde, indisciplinado, frio e arrogante nunca ninguém havia tratado ele assim, mais ela sim, o tratou como se fosse um nada e sim perto dela ele se sentia um nada, um nada.

- Perto dela eu realmente era um nada! Fala Shion com uma gostava gargalhada, que é calada quando Shion lembra o motivo de tê-la mandado embora; lágrimas grossas novamente caem de seus olhos.

**Flash Back.**

Shion vivia momentos de paixão junto com sua Aléxia, sabia sim como aquele ser era importante em sua vida, mesmo não admitindo a ninguém nem a si mesmo queria mentir e esconder, mais sim a amava e amava muito mais que tudo que podia existir ela, ela era seu mar, seu chão, seu dia, seu ser, seu Tudo.

Ele não conseguia ter palavras para descrevê-la, era um ser tão sublime que meras palavras não significavam nada em comparação ao seu amor, eterno amor.

Aléxia descansava tranqüilamente, depois de mais ardente noite de amor, Aléxia parecia apreendida e Shion percebera arqueou uma sobrancelha e perguntou.

- O porque dessa cara? Ele disse acariciando os longos cabelos.

- Estou grávida! Ela fala num fôlego só se levantando e se apoiando nos braços os olhos de Shion se arregalaram.

**Fim do Flash Back. **

As grossas lagrimas de Shion caiam bravamente por seus olhos lembrava muito bem dessa cena quando viu aquele olhos cinzas brilhando em sua direção as lagrimas que nele caiam as palavras que ele disse para ele, sim não podia voltar no templo.

Ele a renegou, renegou seu filho, renegou a sua felicidade...

Agora sofria as conseqüências de seus atos, viver sozinho sem alegrias e felicidades para o resto de sua vida...

**I don´t wanna miss one smile**

(Não quero perder um sorriso)

**I don´t wanna miss one kiss**

(Não quero perder um beijo)

**Well, I just wanna be with you**

(Bom, eu só quero ficar com você)

**Right here with you, just like this**

(Aqui com você, apenas assim)

**I just wanna hold you close**

(Eu só quero te abraçar forte)

**Feel your heart so close to mine**

(Sentir seu coração perto do meu)

**And stay here in this moment**

(E ficar aqui neste momento)

**For all the rest of time**

(Por todo o resto dos tempos)

Veneza; - Itália.

Os longos cabelo cacheados estavam presos num alto rabo de cavalo com os cachos caindo sobre os ombros, os brilhantes olhos cinza brilhavam em direção ao horizonte, olhava upela janela uma noite linda estrelada com uma lua-cheia brilhante no céu poucas nuvens que davam um ar extremamente romântico.

_'Eram assim as Noites..._' Os pensamentos femininos sussurram como se fosse o seu maior pensamento, no que não era mentira.

- Mamãe, mamãe! Uma voz doce e delicada a chama, Aléxia De La Vega, uma famosa pianista que fazia vários concertos por toda a Europa e Mundo, estava em sua casa de férias em Veneza enquanto via sua pequenina filha de cinco anos chegar no lugar aonde estava, a menina de pele clara e longos cabelos verdes cacheados com formosos olhos azuis prateados, chamava atenção por aonde passava.

- O que foi Suzanne? Pergunta Aléxia com um sorrio era o seu bem mais preciso, mais foi o maior motivo de sua separação com seu amado Mestre, mais a condição que ele pediu para ficarem juntos, ela nunca poderia aceitar...

- O que você tanto olha mamãe? Pergunta a menina se sentando no colo de sua mãe e olhando a noite. - Eu adoro a noite! Ela fala com um sorriso.

- É amor, eu também... - Ela sussurra abraçando sua filha _'Eu não poderia dar!_' Ela pensou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas mais não permitindo que nenhuma caísse.

-

-

-

_Seu destino era viver sozinho, morrer sozinho e ter uma vida cheia de angustias e sofrimentos, porque o preço que ele pediu ela realmente não poderia dar._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Notas finas:_

**Minha primeira One Shot!! Yes (y) espero que não tenha ficado tão ruim, eu fiz ela com muito carinho para a minha vidinha linda **Aredhel Black**, more se sabe que eu atormento mais te amo de verdade, depois de vários dias ta aqui sua fic, espero que você goste, te amo ♥**


End file.
